Utility meters used in the utility industry (e.g., the meters on houses and businesses measuring electricity, water or gas) may utilize a variety of systems and methods to transfer data into and out of the meters. One common system of communication with a utility meter involves the use of an optical port. However, data transfer rates via an optical port are limits. Moreover, the user of an optical port requires utility workers to repeatedly connect and disconnect. Water and natural gas meters provide additional design constraints, since these meters tend to be battery powered. Accordingly, communication with utility meters may be difficult.